The Clan Restoration Act
by IThe ArchivistI
Summary: After given the news that he is now a part of the Clan Restoration Act. Naruto must select at least ten women with whom he will spend the rest of his life with. What adventures will ensue in this next great adventure for Naruto? This is my first story, so I hope you all enjoy! Naruto x Harem, Rated M for Future Lemons. 18 Only People!
1. Prologue

**The Clan Restoration Act**

 **Prologue**

 _ **Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto or any label associated with Naruto.**_

 **A/N – Hey guys, first story here. Prologue is pretty short, but the chapters are going to be much longer. Other than that, I'm sure you read the blurb, so you know what this story is going to be about, so hopefully I can say… Enjoy!**

Kakashi Hatake, the Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, sighed as he placed a piece of completed paperwork on top of a large pile of similar paper. He reached to his right, where an even larger pile laid, and selected the topmost piece of paper, and began the routine of noting and signing through it.

"Given her obvious hatred of paperwork, I am surprised Lady Tsunade was able to survive four years as Hokage; I'm not too sure I'll survive myself" Kakashi muttered to himself as he finished off the paper with his Hokage Seal.

Since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, Kakashi had taken over the Office of Hokage from Lady Tsunade, and there were times, much like that night, that he regretted it. Then he would remember his reasons for accepting the office in the first place.

So he was surprised when the next sheet he selected, involved one of those reasons.

"You have got to be kidding me" Kakashi muttered In disbelief when he realised what the form was for and whom it was from.

"Shikamaru!" Kakashi called out, knowing that despite the late hour, his assistant would be just outside, completing his own work.

Seconds later, Shikamaru Nara walked through the door, his lack of sleep evident in his baggy eyes and strained voice.

"You called for me, Lord Hokage?" Shikamaru asked as he stopped, standing in front of Kakashi.

"Tired much?" Kakashi asked with a playful smile that was hidden in his mask.

Shikamaru nodded, "A bit, but I'll pull through".

Kakashi held up the piece of paper, "Well, this will wake you up, and then some".

Shikamaru frowned as he stepped forward and took the paper from Kakashi, scanning over it with tired eyes, which soon widened in shock, "What a drag" he muttered in reply.

"Thought you'd say something like that" Kakashi says, expressing resuming to that of a serious one, "Is the council allowed to do this?"

Shikamaru placed a finger to his lips in thought as he read the document over, before looking up and replying, "Tomorrow is April 10th, so under the conditions of the Act… yes… they can do this, but without your signature… we can buy a few weeks, maybe a month… but we'll just be delaying the inevitable".

Kakashi nodded, fearing that would be the answer, "It's hard to believe that in just six months, he'll be eighteen years old".

Shikamaru snickered, "Yeah, but he still acts like a Genin fresh from the Academy… does he even know what se-"

"Let's save me a headache and not go into that, okay Shikamaru?" Kakashi interrupted Shikamaru's line of thought.

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, probably for the best… how will he take it though?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Even if he understands… I don't know… but whatever happens he has no choice and if he wants any kind of choice, he'll have just six months before it's out of his hands entirely" Kakashi held his hand out and Shikamaru handed him the form, "Get some rest Shikamaru and tomorrow I want you to bring Naruto to me".

"You're going to sign it?" Shikamaru asked, a little shocked.

"Inevitable… that was the word you used right" Kakashi answered.

Shikamaru sighed and nodded, "Understood… I'll bring him here some time in the morning".

Kakashi nodded and waited for Shikamaru to close the door behind him before penning his signature on the form and sat back, releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

"I hope you're ready for what's coming Naruto… It'll be unlike anything you've faced before" he muttered to himself.

Kakashi placed the 'Clan Restoration Act' form on top of the smaller pile, and continued to work through the larger of the two piles through the night.

 **A/N – Like and follow if you like where this is going, and comment what you thought. Like I said before, the Prologue is short but the chapters will be much longer. Other than that, until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Clan Restoration Act**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A/N - The first proper chapter guys, and by the fact that you're reading this, I hope I have piqued your interest. Anyway, first chapter here, so enjoy if you can. Also,I've had this chapter for about a week but I couldn't upload because this site was playing. Anyone else been unable to login lately?**

Naruto Uzumaki yawned as he woke up early the next morning. He'd prefer to sleep in, but since the conclusion of the Fourth Great Ninja War, he'd been going to the Academy three days a week to sharpen his mind for the day he became Hokage.

Naruto was in the middle of brushing his teeth when he stopped, hearing a knock at the door.

Taking his time to get there to, get dressed as he walked, Naruto opened the door to the sight of his long time friend, Shikamaru Nara, with a hand poised for a second round of knocking.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here so early?" Naruto asked, scanning his friend over, and noticed how tired his friend seemed to be. "Come on in, I was about to have breakfast" Naruto offered in addition with his usual foxy grin.

"That'll be good, I haven't eaten yet... wait... it's not ramen is it?" Shikamaru asked, knowing his friend's love for the noodle dish.

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Yeah... sorry".

Shikamaru sighed, knowing that would be the answer, "Better than an empty stomach I suppose" and with those words, Shikamaru let himself in, leaving his shoes at the door.

Five minutes later, Naruto and Shikamaru were seated at the table in silence, both watching the wall clock like hawks. When the second hand reached twelve, they placed their hands together and spoke, "Thank you for the food" and lifted the lids on the cup of ramen in front of them and began eating in silence.

Once finished, Naruto spoke to Shikamaru, who was yet to complete his meal, "Listen Shikamaru, it's nice of you to visit and all, you're always busy so we don't get to see each other often. But I'm supposed to go to the Academy today".

Shikamaru nodded through a mouthful of ramen, seemingly only half focused on Naruto's words.

"So we're going to have to make this quick; I start in half an hour" Naruto went on.

Shikamaru didn't reply, instead he swallowed his noodles and looked Naruto in the eye and said, "I need you to come with me Naruto".

Naruto sighed exasperatedly and growled, "Weren't you listening? I've got to-"

"Come with me to see the Hokage; Hokage's orders" Shikamaru finished in an absent tone and moved another bunch of noodles from chopsticks to mouth.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Kakashi Sensei sent for me? But then, what about Iruka-"

"I have already spoken to Iruka Sensei, Naruto, and he's glad for the day off" Shikamaru again interrupted.

Naruto blinked in surprise and then began to laugh it all off, "Alright! Alright! You win... so what does Kakashi Sensei want? Do you know?"

At this point, Shikamaru appeared hesitant and troubled, which told Naruto that he _definetely_ knew what this was all about.

"Its the Hokage's place to tell you... but you're not in trouble... at least... not in the traditional sense" Shikamaru replied.

Naruto frowned, unhappy with Shikamaru's answer.

"If you say so" Naruto began, "You nearly done then?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at Naruto and looked down at his ramen, half-finished, and snickered, "Yeah, whatever... let's get going".

With that , the pair left Naruto's apartment and headed for the Hokage building.

...

Naruto and Shikamaru walked side by side through the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village in a tense silence; Naruto still wanted to know what was going on and Shikamaru didn't want to be the one to tell him.

"Say, Shikamaru" Naruto began, "You look kind of tired; I hope you're getting enough sleep".

Shikamaru sighed, "I was able to get a few hours of shut-eye before coming to you, so it's all good".

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his friend; he looked like he needed a few days of sleep at the least.

"So how are things between you and Temari?" Naruto further questioned, causing Shikamaru to miss a step in shock.

"What!?" Shikamaru asked increduously.

Naruto giggled at his friends reaction, "You and Temari? How are things going between the two of you?"

"What makes you think there's anything between us to begin with; we're just friends" Shikamaru questioned Naruto, oblivious to the whole village's belief the two of them were a couple.

"Come on Shikamaru" Naruto stretched out his words exasperatedly, "We all know the two of you are... you know... _together_ " the last word caused Naruto to giggle, allowing Shikamaru to realise the implication.

"No, we're not!" Shikamru stated firmly.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, and in a tone that spoke volumes of how much he believed Shikamaru, he replied, "Whatever you say".

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and with that, the two continued to walk through the village.

"How's the new arm?" Shikamaru asked, breaking the silence.

Naruto looked up at Shikamaru in surprise, and went on to move his bandaged arm back and forth, before replying, "Not too bad; Baa-Chan said it'd take a couple years for it to feel right again, but I guess thanks to Kuruma, it's already good after a few months".

"I guess being a Jinchuriki has its own benefits" Shikamaru commented absently.

And with that, the continued their silent routine.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Naruto asked his friend when the Hokage Building was just a few dozen yards away.

Shikamaru sighed, knowing his friend would ask this question eventually, "No, and besides... we're almost there, so the Hokage will tell you soon enough".

"I just prefer to know what I'm going to get into" Naruto said softly, for the first time feeling that all of this was serious.

Shikamaru did not reply, instead he stared at his friend, worried for him as he knew how hard everything was about to get.

It wasn't until they were outside the Hokage's door, that Shikamaru finally spoke to Naruto, "Listen, a few words before you go in there".

Naruto turned to his friend, "Yeah?"

Shikamaru took a few seconds to gather his thoughts, thinking on what to say to help his friend, "Keep an open mind when you go in there and... if you ever need someone to talk to in the months to come... I'm all ears".

Naruto frowned; this was definitely something serious if Shikamaru was taking this so seriously. Naruto knew one question that Shikamaru would answer, and would give him a clear idea on just how serious all this is.

"Is it a drag?" Naruto asked him, face serious.

Shikamaru was taken aback by the question, but answered matching Naruto's seriousness, "It is most definitely a drag".

Naruto gulped; what was he in for?

Naruto held the door handle, and pulled it... he still had no idea what he was walking into.

...

Naruto and Shikamaru entered the Office of the Hokage, to the sight of Kakashi with his head resting on the desk, asleep.

"Lord Hokage, I've brought Naruto as you requested" Shikamaru said formally, knowing the man to be asleep regardless.

Kakashi stirred at the sound of Shikamaru's voice, "What?" he asked groggily.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "I've brought Naruto".

Kakashi sat up, and saw both Shikamaru and Naruto standing in front of him.

"Naruto? Why did you... oh... right..." Kakashi began to ask, feeling confused.

"Honestly, and you were the one who told me to get some sleep" Shikamaru accused the Hokage.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head embarrassed and replied with a matching smile, "Well... I didn't plan on collapsing, so..."

"Collapsing?" Naruto asked, shocked, "I tell you, both of you... you guys need to learn how to sleep!"

"That's enough of that Naruto; Lord Hokage, if there is nothing else, I'll take my leave" Shikamaru said, bowing toward Kakashi.

"No, I'd like you to be here as I talk to Naruto, Shikamaru" Kakashi stopped Shikamaru in his tracks.

 _"So close"_ Shikamaru thought bitterly.

"Now then, Naruto" Kakashi began, looking at his former student intensely, "To start off, I'd like to know what you know about the 'Clan Restoration Act'".

Naruto frowned, "The 'Clan Restoration Act'?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, heard of it?"

Naruto thought, and nothing came to mind, so he shook his head.

Having been prepared for the inevitable answer, Kakashi still sighed as he said, "Well then... where to begin?"

Shikamaru cleared his throat loudly, capturing the attention of Naruto and Kakashi.

"Perhaps I can help, though I'd rather not" Shikamaru offered in his usual manner, eyes fixed to a point to his right.

Kakashi smiled, "Thanks Shikamaru, please go on".

Shikamaru nodded, "The Clan Restoration Act is as it sounds Naruto; it is an act devised to help restore a dying clan".

"A dying clan?" Naruto asked.

"You are a textbook case of not one but two clans Naruto" Shikamaru said, "Being the last member of the direct lines of Uzumaki and Namikaze".

"I see...but... how are they restored then?" Naruto asked the genius.

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance, "Naruto, its restored when the numbers go back up, and the Restoration Act drastically increases the numbers... by having you 'court' a minimum of ten women, Naruto".

"Court?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Have sex Naruto" Kakashi replied bluntly.

The room went quiet, and the tkcking of the room's clock echoed... until...

"That's so perverted!" Naruto screamed in shock.

"Good going, Lord Hokage, you were too straight forward!" Shikamaru scolded Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "You were taking too long".

Shikamaru gave himself a face palm in frustration and turned to Naruto.

"Since we are taking too long for our Hokage's liking, I should tell you that the council has issued the Clan Restoration Act to you, Naruto".

Naruto stared at Shikamaru in shock, "What did you say?"

"You heard me, and there is no way to get out of it" Shikamaru replied.

Naruto took a seat in front of Kakashi, shock of the news reeling inside him.

"I know you need time Naruto, but you only have six months to select at least ten women to be with for the rest of your life... or the council will make your choices for you" Kakashi warned Naruto.

Naruto couldn't believe it; a day started good with a friend and some ramen, and turned into a day that would change everything for him... forever.

...

After his meeting with Kakashi, Naruto was treated to some Ichiraku Ramen by Shikamaru.

"Why is this happening?" Naruto asked aloud.

With noodles still in his mouth, Shikamaru turned face to Naruto.

Swallowing, Shikamaru replied, "Blame the council, blame your luck... but whatever you do, don't blame me".

Naruto giggled before bringing his lips to the lip of his bowl and chugged down the flavorful broth remaining.

Sighing at the taste, Naruto replied, "I'll blame the pervert who created this stupid Act in the first place, how's that?"

Shikamaru frowned, "Do you want to know how the Act was established?"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and shrugged, "Might as well".

Shikamaru let off a deep breath before he began.

"First a question; how many prominent clans are alive to this day, in the ninja world?"

Naruto frowned and shook his head, "I don't know, a few hundred?"

Shikamaru snickered, "It's surprisingly low; only eighty-seven".

Naruto whistled in surprise, "I thought there would be more than that".

"And a hundred years ago you'd be right; before the First Great Ninja War, there was well over a thousand clans... at the end of it, there was only a couple hundred, and many of those only had a few members left" Shikamaru informed Naruto, "That's when the Clan Restoration Act was created; to save all of those clans from extinction".

"I think I understand" Naruto said slowly, "Still though... this sucks!"

Shikamaru laughed, "Yeah it's drag... but silver lining; you're now living most men's dreams".

Naruto gave Shikamaru a confused look, making Shikamaru roll his eyes.

"You're going to have a Harem Naruto" Shikamaru told his flake of a friend, who began to assume a dawning look on his face.

"I see what you mean Shikamaru... still... It was never a dream of mine, I have only ever dreamt of one day, becoming Hokage".

Shikamaru smiled; It sometimes made the Nara surprised to see how pure hearted Naruto was... and now he truly wondered how his friend was going to fare in the times ahead.

"Hey Old Man!" Naruto called out, holding his empty bowl to the chef, "Another bowl please!"

 **A/N - This chapter was also shorter than I'd like but it served it's purpose for the plot I guess. Favorite and Follow if you like it, and I hope to see you all next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Clan Restoration Act**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A/N - Hey guys! Archivist back with another chapter here! First I've got to say how ecstatic I am at how quickly my first story has become popular. As I do this A/N, I have over 150 follows and 100 favorites and someone has already added this story in a community! I'm so happy this is going so well, and I thank all of you! Now enough gratitude, on to the next chapter! Also, I used my phone to write this so there'll be grammar mistakes. My laptop is broken but when I get access to a computer for a couple hours I'll fix them. In the mean time, please forgive me!**

Shikamaru knocked on Naruto's front door sometime in the middle of the afternoon.

Waiting nearly a minute, Shikamaru frowned for he could not hear Naruto or anything inside the apartment. Knocking again, Shikamaru didn't wait very long before pulling a pick out from his Makimono Pouch and began easing the lock open.

 _"Idiot is probably still asleep"_ Shikamaru thought, annoyed, as the lock clicked open.

Walking inside, Shikamaru headed for the bedroom.

As he opened the door to the room, he began to say, "Naruto, wake up I need to-", but stopped when he noticed the neatly made and empty bed.

Shikamaru's heart skipped a beat before he ran to the drawer where Naruto kept his sets of orange clothes... and that too was empty.

Shikamaru began to worry.

Locking the front door from the inside, Shikamaru used a window to escape the apartment and began free running roof to roof, all the way to the Hokage Building.

Running inside, he headed for his desk and picked up a register of all Shinobi away from the village on missions or leave... and the lack of Naruto's name swelled the ball of worry inside of Shikamaru to a threatening size.

Shikamaru turned and charged through the door of the Hokage's Office.

"Lord Hokage!" Shikamaru called as he ran in and slammed his hands on the desk.

It wasn't until that moment that Shikamaru realised that Kakashi was once again, deep in sleep and using his desk as a pillow.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, temporarily forgetting his worry which was replaced with frustration.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu" Shikamaru said through gritted teeth, forming a hand sign.

Once the Jutsu was complete, Shikamaru made a headbutt gesture mid-air... but it was not air that Kakashi hit.

With a loud smack, Kakashi's head struck the hard timber table, and upon hearing a loud grunt, Shikamaru released the Jutsu and Kakashi immediately shot up from the table.

"Shikamaru? Why did you-" Kakashi began to say as he rubbed his head.

"You were asleep... again! But right now that's not important" Shikamaru growled at the Hokage.

"Oh? And what's more important?" Kakashi asked, his expression serious.

"Naruto is missing" Shikamaru declared, "I think we scared him with that talk yesterday and he's made a run for it".

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, "I see... that is serious, so what makes you think he's run away?"

Shikamaru frowned at Kakashi, realising Kakashi wasn't taking this very seriously.

"I went to his apartment to speak to him about potential girls, and after knocking and waiting I got no response, so I picked the lock" Shikamaru began.

"Firstly Shikamaru" Kakashi interrupted Shikamaru, "That's a crime".

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "You going to arrest me? Lord Hokage?"

Kakashi laughed and replied, "No... and second ofall, why did you pick the lock? He could've been out, given the time of day".

Shikamaru began to thoughtlessly reply, before realising... he'd been thoughtless since he got to Naruto's apartment. Kakashi was right, Naruto could've been in the village somewhere. However, Shikamaru remembered the real problem.

"That doesn't matter, Lord Hokage!" Shikamaru exclaimed, "All of Naruto's spare clothes are gone! He's left the village and I checked my register and he's not on leave or on a mission! Naruto has, without word, left the village!"

Kakashi stared at Shikamaru for a few seconds, before looking at the clock to his right.

At this sight, Shikamaru frowned with mouth agape, at his Lord Hokage.

"Um... Lord Hokage?" Shikamaru asked, and quicker than expected, Kakashi spoke.

"Twenty minutes ago" Kakashi said.

Shikamaru blinked at him, "Uhh,.. what?"

"Twenty minutes ago" Kakashi replied, "Naruto came to me and asked for three days leave; he needed time away from the village to think over how to approach his recent problem" Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "So I agreed to let him go, and after he left I decided to take a nap, so I haven't put this development into your precious and reliable register".

Shikamaru sighed in relief when Kakashi was done and even giggled a little at his own stupidity.

" I see... I jumped to conclusions because I feared this would happen... but it didn't" Shikamaru giggled, "I've been such an idiot!"

Kakashi laughed as well, yet with more joy, "We all have our moments, even you who has the sharpest mind in this entire village".

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, "I apologise, Lord Hokage".

Kakashi smiled, "Now then... which girls do you have on the 'Potentials' list?"

Shikamaru was taken aback by the question, but replied nonetheless, "Well, I was thinking Hinata would be a good choice".

Kakashi rolled his eyes and thought, _"How original... Inevitable... that's the word he used, right?"_

 _..._

Alone.

Having grown up this way, you wouldn't expect Naruto to relish being alone, but recent events told him he needed to be, to think.

After traveling for a few hours south of the village, Naruto was able to find a place to camp on the edge of a large cliff face.

His sleeping bag set, firewood gathered and cups of ramen stored nearby, Naruto was fully prepared to spend the next couple days thinking about the months to come.

 _"You have six months to choose ten girls to spend the rest of your life with... or the council will choose for you"_ Kakashi's voice echoed inside his mind.

Sitting on the edge oof the cliff, in a meditative position, Naruto gritted his teeth at the thought of what he had to do.

 _"Naruto, don't you see? You're living every guys dream... You're going to have a harem!"_ Shikamaru's voice joined choir with Kakashi's.

Naruto gritted his teeth even harder.

"Why are you over thinking this?" a voice said to Naruto, and as he opened his eyes in shock, an all too familiar sensation washed over him as he was drawn into his mind scape.

Chakra swirled around his feet and the all too familiar sound of growling reached his ears. He looked forward where sitting in a spot once sealed and closed, was Kuruma, the nine tails.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked his friend.

Kuruma grinned at him, "One day you would've married one way or the other, the only difference here is that instead of one wife, you'll have ten".

Naruto shook his head, " The issue isn't as simple as that Kuruma" Naruto said as he walked forwards, closer to the fox, "How can I do this? Won't I be condemning those ten girls?"

Athis, Kuruma frowned, "Condemning?"

Naruto nodded, "Condemning... they'll have to share! Why be with me, someone they can't have entirely forthemselves, when they could be happy with someone else? Someone they can have entirely".

Kuruma's eyes widen in shock, before he began to laugh, his voice booming across the chambers and hallways of Naruto's mind.

" What's so funny?" Naruto frowned in slight anger, "This is serious; I can hurt these girls!"

Kuruma continued laughing a little longer before his voice ceased suddenly and he looked at Naruto with a serious expression.

"Naruto, if the girls were your choice, then that means they also chose you despite the situation you are in; it'll be their decision" Kuruma then assumed a grin, "Also, they won't be sharing you, you'll be sharing yourself, it's up to you and I know you'll treat them all the same and make them happy".

Naruto stared at the fox with mouth agape, " K-Kuruma?"

Kuruma continued to smile even as he said, "Don't let it go to your head brat".

Naruto laughed at the fox, " Look at you, getting all emotional with me".

Kuruma sighed, "I'm never going to hear the end of this".

With those words, Kuruma sent Naruto's consciousness back to the real world, where Naruto sat, smiling over Kuruma's guidance.

" I suppose he's got a point" Naruto said aloud, "Now all there's left is... how to convince ten women... no wait... first imI need to find women that I like... maybe I should write a list or... OH MAN! This is so confusing".

Although for the moment he appeared confused, Naruto would not give up on his mission; to form a harem.

...

After finishing work early that night, Shikamaru decided to take a walk around the village to gather his thoughts on a few things; like Naruto's current situation with the Clan Restoration Act.

The main problem in Shikamaru's mind was the fact that not many women were willing to share their man with another woman, let alone nine of them.

Shikamaru sighed at the thought of how much of a drag this was all going to be, when he began to hear some familiar voices coming out of an all too familiar barbeque restaurant. Realising how hungry he was, Shikamaru stepped inside.

Searching through the restaurant, Shikamaru found those he was looking for a few booths on the left of the entrance.

"Looks like a reunion in here" Shikamaru said, standing in front of his now startled friends; Sakura, Ino, Choji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Kiba and Shino.

"Oh hey Shikamaru!" Choji greeted his old teammate and friend through a mouthful of grilled beef. This greeting was followed by more well mannred greetings from everyone else.

"Well then, I hope I wouldn't be intruding if I joined all of you" Shikamaru said, taking a seat at he head of the table.

"Of course not Shikamaru, we didn't invite you because we thought you'd be too busy, not because we don't enjoy your company" Sakura replied pleasantly.

Shikamaru nodded, "I understand and you had good reason not to; my schedule was decreased an hour today thanks to Naruto".

" Really? I would've thought if anything he'd increase it by an hour" Kiba joked and most of the table giggled with him.

"Naruto is not that bad Kiba" Hinata shyly scolded the canine lover.

"So why did he decrease it an hour anyway?" Tenten askes d Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was about to answer when he realised; no one here knew about the council's decision.

Shikamaru needed time to think on how to approach this, and the arrival of a fresh plate of raw meat provided it.

"I'll tell you guys after I've eaten" Shikamaru said as the waiter placed the plate down.

After fifteen minutes of cooking and eating meat, as well as some thinking i between, Shikamaru was able to sit back with a sigh.

"Now all I need is a bath and some real sleep and I'll be golden, but first" Shikamaru sits up suddenly, immediately bringing on the attention of everyone at the table, "Naruto is in some serious trouble".

Everyone was silent for a moment, until everyone started talking at once.

" What kind of trouble?" Sakura, Ino and Tenten asked.

"We shouldn't be eating barbeque at a time like this! Naruto needs our help!" Lee shouted, standing up and feeling panicked.

"I want to finish eating first, then we'll go help Naruto" Choji mumbled through some beef.

"If Naruto needs our help, I'm down with it" Shino said, adjusting his lenses.

"What has the weirdo gotten himself into this time?" Kiba asked cooly.

"Naruto-kun" Hinata said, her whole body shivering in worry.

Shikamaru began to grow a tick mark on his forehead before slamming his hands on the table, silencing everyone around it.

"His life isn't in danger!" Shikamaru yelled at them.

Everyone remained silent, until Sakura spoke.

"If his life isn't in danger, like you say, then how is he in serious trouble, like you say?" Sakura asked, which was followed by nods all around the table.

Shikamaru sighed, "Well I'll put it plainly; the council has issued the 'Clan Restoration Act' upon Naruto".

Everyone at the table except for Sakura, Lee and Tenten gasped in shock.

" The Clan Restoration Act?" Sakura asked.

"I've never heard of such a thing" Lee declared.

"Me neither" Tenten said.

Shikamaru sighed, "It makes sense; none of you as a part of any of the clans".

" What does that have to do with anything?" Tenten asked defensively.

"It's because this act can only be applied to a member of a clan, and more specifically, a near extinct clan... you three have never needed any reason to have even heard of it before" Shikamaru reasoned.

"How did Naruto take it?" Into asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, "After being told what it is, he took it pretty bad; he's now taking a few days off away from the village to think. That's why I have an extra hour today, because originally I was going to talk more about it with him today".

" Hello?" Sakura asked the group. After catching all of their attention, Sakura went on, "Tenten, Lee and I still don't know what's going on here".

"What's going on is that Naruto is the luckiest bastard alive" Kiba said grumpily.

Sakura frowned at Kiba and turned to Shikamaru, "Well?"

Shikamaru blinked at Sakura, "I guess in many viewpoints of male around the world, Naruto is pretty lucky".

Sakura punched Shikamaru on the top of the head and growled at him, " I meant, what is this stupid act you guys are talking about!"

Rubbing his head, Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag".

" Shik-a-maru!" Sakura slowly growled, raising her fist threateningly.

Shikamaru raised his hands placatingly and said, "Okay, okay, I'll talk".

After Sakura sat down, Shikamaru began to explain all about the Clan Restoration Act.

" So there it is" Shikamaru said, finishing off his explanation.

"I'm not too sure what you mean but" Lee began to reply, "I am certain that Naruto's youthful spirit will overcome this obstacle, no matter how large it may be!" By the end, tears began to come out if his eyes.

"Well unlike our friend here, I understood Shikamaru; I now understand what Kiba meant, though I don't agree with him" Tenten replied, earning a scowl from Kiba.

Sakura was silent.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru asked, wondering what she thought on the matter.

"When I get my hands on him... Naruto is dead... IT'S SO PERVERTED!" Sakura cried out, using her inhuman strength to smash their table.

"Ten second rule!" Choji cried out as he dived to the ground and ate all the meat that fell to the ground.

Shikamaru frowned at the now seething Sakura, "It's funny".

Sakura turned to him, her eyes a blazing fire of hatred, " Say what?"

Shikamaru replied, uazed by Sakura's hatred, "It's funny... because Naruto said the same thing, 'It's so perverted'".

Upon his words being said, Sakura immediately calmed down, " He did? Then..."

"This isn't Naruto's choice nor can he refuse to go along with it; the only choice he has in anything right now, is the women themselves, and that choice will be taken away in six months unless he picks at least ten women".

Sakura frowned and looked down in shame; Naruto had no choice in the matter.

Everyone would've continued mourn silently over the hopeless situation, but one person at the now shattered table couldn't bear the pain of the news anymore.

With tears of sadness and despair swimming in her pale eyes, Hinata Hyuuga ran from the restaurant, with her friends' shocked cries following her out.

" I should've realised sooner " Into exclaimed, angry at herself,This news... It's terrible for her".

Shikamaru gritted his teeth in self frustration, "I'll take care of it".

With those words, Shikamaru also ran from the restaurant in pursuit of the crying Hyuuga.

...

Hinata ran blindly through the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village, leaving a trail of tears behind her.

 _"Why? Why did this have to happen? Naruto... can we never be together? I want to be with you, yet the world always seems to stop that from happening and causing you so much pain in the process; Pain... Madara... Kaguya! You have been through enough! Why? Why!?"_ Hinata thought in a blaze of sadness as she ran.

"Hinata!" someone behind her called out, but in her grief, she was deaf to all but her tortured thoughts.

 _"Naruto... I don't care what the council has decided; you are a hero... you deserve peace and freedom... you are the future Hokage!"_ Hinata screamed in thought.

Suddenly, Hinata was brought back to the world around her, when she could no longer. Then moving any control of her own body, she turned around and began to walk back the way she came... right in front of Shikamaru.

"Release" Shikamaru said, releasing his shadow possession jutsu when Hinata was close enough, "Do you have any idea how it is to do that backwards, Hinata?"

Hinata stared at Shikamaru, and screamed at him in tearful fury, Why!?"

Shikamaru didn't need her to elaborate, "He is the last of two clans Hinata... this day would come eventually".

Hinata cried, knowing it was true but the fire of defiance still burned brightly within her, " I don't care! He saved us... the village... the entire world! Why should he be forced to do something he doesn't want to do!"

Shikamaru frowned at Hinata, "Naruto may not be a fan of his newfound situation, but he has accepted it".

" Of course he has!" Hinata screamed at him, "It's who he is! He'll take on any responsibility no matter what it does to him! It's..." Hinata sobbed hard, "Who he is".

Shikamaru sighed, " You love him, I get it... and you don't want to see him get hurt" Shikamaru smirked at Hinata's shocked face, "Plus, I suppose you also wanted him all to yourself".

Hinata's mouth opened to speak, but no words came out in her state of shock.

Shikamaru stepped forward and hugged the teary eyed Hyuuga, comforting her.

"Listen Hinata... everything will be alright... when Naruto comes back he's going to need help in the months to come" Shikamaru looked Hinata in the eye and said, "And you'll be there".

Lips quivering, Hinata resumed her crying, wailing at the unfairness of the world.

...

Days passed, and as the sun rose three days after he left, Naruto hoisted up his pack on his back and grinned the golden circle.

"I guess it's time to face my fate; my mission? Find ten women, and love them with all my heart" Naruto said to himself, and turned north, to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

 **A/N - So another goes by; I'm happier with the length of this chapter, but I still want them to be longer. I hope you all enjoyed this update, and be sure to like and follow if you haven't already and enjoy my words. Also drop a review, I love to read feedback and ideas. One of my reviewers, , gave me an idea on this chapter, and he knows what I mean, so cheers and salutations to you my friend.**

 **Also, two funny facts about this chapter; the least funniest is that I spent five minutes trying to remember Shino's name. You know why it's funny when it's Shino we're talking about.**

 **The funnier one, also a very sad one, is that when I listed off everyone at the table, I originally wrote down Neji, and didn't realise until I came to the part where I was doing the 'everyone talking at once' part. So sad and kind of funny... maybe forgetting Shino's name was funnier.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Clan Restoration Act**

 **Chapter Three**

 **A/N – Hey guys, Archivist back with another chapter of 'The Clan Restoration Act'. First of all, I'd like to thank all of you for reading my chapters so far, and following and favoriting them, and all your reviews have helped motivate me to keep writing.**

 **I'd also like to notify you guys on something, since it's been a concern for many; the Harem will not be restricted to just ten members, there will be more than ten, I can assure you, and you are allowed to vote for more than ten women, unless you name every known woman in the series.**

 **That's it for the important stuff, and you can skip this next part since it doesn't really involve the story, but it's about my Flame Reviewer who didn't have the guts to post as his own user, and instead, reviewed as a Guest; I'm calling him out.**

 _ **It's amazing how you brain dead authors seemingly cannot write an original story plot. Come on it really cannot be that hard to think up original ideas without using cliche ones. Namikaze is not a clan, Sakura is part of the Haruno clan and Rock Lee is part of the Lee clan. Rock is Lee first name. Think Boruto: The Next Generation series. The characters call Metal Lee. Metal not Lee. Also you don't hear the characters call Boruto Hyuga Namikaze Uzumaki because the Japanese don't use more than one Surname.**_

 **That was his review, so tell me what you guys think; I know how I feel, and that is that this guy is an idiot, and I feel this guy should be called out, and if he has the guts, to review as his user on this chapter. Now on to the chapter!**

Naruto walked along a familiar dirt road that would lead him straight back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

As he walked, head bowed down, he thought over everything that had happened in the last four days; breakfast with Shikamaru and the conversation he had with Kakashi and Shikamaru; He had just six months to choose at least ten women to marry.

Naruto almost giggled at that fact, as though it were a kind of joke being played on him.

" _I still can't bring myself to believe that this is all happening, and three days away from the village didn't help me much… I mean, despite what Kuruma said, I still find myself doubting any woman would want to be with me in my situation"_ Naruto thought to himself with a smile that held no happiness.

Naruto looked up, and in the distance he could see the gates of Konohokagakure.

"Well… It's time to really face all of this" Naruto said to himself aloud, trying to push himself to face the months to come.

…

Shikamaru Nara was walking through the hallways of the Hokage Building when an ANBU appeared in front of him.

"Report" Shikamaru ordered, knowing the ANBU and the news he likely carried.

"Naruto Uzumaki has just returned to the Village" the ANBU replied.

Shikamaru smiled; somewhere inside him, he still held fears that Naruto would decide to run away.

"Thank you, now get some rest" Shikamaru ordered, and as the ANBU left, Shikamaru swore he heard the shinobi whisper, "Take your own advice", but played it off as him hearing things.

Shikamaru decided to head to the office of the Hokage, to report that Naruto had returned. Once there, he opened the door and walked inside, and immediately began to say something until he realized that Kakashi was not alone.

"Shikamaru, I thought I told you to go home and rest" Kakashi said, speaking as though it were just the two of them.

Shikamaru frowned; he knew who this person was, but where had he seen her?

"I was on my way out when I received news you needed to hear, Lord Hokage" Shikamaru replied, bowing in apology for disobeying.

Kakashi waved it off, "Forget it; what's the news?"

Shikamaru stood up straight, and instead of answering, asked, "I apologize Lord Hokage, but our guest… pardon my rudeness, but who are you exactly, my lady?" Shikamaru asked the last part to the woman in front of him, who was smiling as though she held an inside joke.

"Shikamaru, you don't remember?" Kakashi asked a little shocked; he didn't think the woman had changed that much in the last two years.

The woman laughed when Shikamaru shook his head; it was a merry yet slightly arrogant laugh.

"Let's be fair Lord Hokage; you spent more time with me than Master Nara did… and I have changed" the woman laughed.

Shikamaru frowned at the woman; she had long blonde hair that was let loose down her shoulders and a slender figure and grace that spoke of noble heritage. However, what made him remember who this is, were her eyes.

"Wait, you're…" Shikamaru began, but the woman held up a hand to stop him from saying anything else.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get to business shall we?" the woman interrupted, and with a smile she asked, "So tell me… where is Naruto?"

…

Naruto was walking the streets of the village and headed for the office of the Hokage to report his return to the village.

Looking around, he was surprised with himself for almost expecting the village to appear differently than usual; despite all he had done for this village and the world, he had to sometimes remind himself that he wasn't its center.

Looking around some more, he caught a sight of three people in front of him that caught his attention.

"Kiba! Hinata! Shino!" Naruto called out, running to catch up with the three individuals in front of him.

The mentioned people turned around, and seeing who it was, shared mixed reactions.

"Naruto! Stopped sulking yet?" Kiba laughed when Naruto came to a stop in front of them.

Naruto frowned at Kiba, "What are you talking about?"

Whilst Kiba laughed at his own joke, Shino replied instead, "Don't mind him Naruto; he's just being his usual idiotic self".

"What'd you say, Shino!?" Kiba stopped laughing, turning angrily to Shino.

"I said that you're an idiot" Shino replied, unfazed by Kiba's quick temper.

Kiba growled, "I'm not an idiot! You hear me?"

But Shino was not paying attention to Kiba anymore, and instead of replying to his former team mate, he said to Naruto, "We've heard about your current situation, Naruto".

Naruto blinked at that, and even Kiba quietened down, because despite his actions, he did care about his friend.

"So… I'm guessing Shikamaru told you guys?" Naruto asked, and both Kiba and Shino nodded. All the while, Hinata has been hiding behind her two former team mates, not trusting herself to speak, lest she voice her true feelings about all of this.

"What do you guys think?" Naruto asked them quietly.

"I think you're a lucky bastard!" Kiba growled in reply.

"It doesn't matter what any of us think Naruto, because what you think is more important" Shino replied.

Naruto laughed slightly at their responses, and looked over their shoulders, at the girl hiding behind them, "And you, Hinata?"

A small yelp could be heard, when Hinata's shield broke when Kiba and Shino turned toward her, leaving her in plain view of Naruto.

Hinata was red in face in embarrassment when she asked, "What about me, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled, "I just wanted to know your thoughts on this whole situation".

Hinata hesitated before replying, "I… I feel the same as Kiba… wait, no… Shino… I feel the same as Shino. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks… right?"

All three boys frown at Hinata, but shrugged as they played it off as her being her usual self. Realising she was in the clear for now, Hinata sighed in relief.

"So what are you guys doing, anyway?" Naruto asked curiously.

"We were just on our way to the Hokage; ANBU came and summoned us to him" Kiba replied arrogantly.

Naruto laughed, "What a coincidence; I was on my way there to report back to him" Naruto hesitated for a moment, before asking with his trademark grin, "Want to head there together?"

"I don't see a problem with that" Kiba replied, and Shino nodded agreement. Hinata was still recovering in her former relief.

"Then let's get going" Naruto stated, and began to lead the way.

As they were walking, Kiba decided to ask Naruto, "So then… you asked us, so it's only fair to ask you; how do you feel about all of it?"

Hinata looked up at Kiba's question, interested to hear Naruto's point of view.

"Shocked mostly?" Naruto replies casually, hands behind his head as he walked, "I mean, it's a big deal! One minute, I was thinking that one day I'd find a girl I liked, marry her and raise a family with her, but now? Now, I've got to choose _ten_ women to marry in only six months! It's just too crazy if you ask me… _and so perverted!"_

Kiba laughed and said, "I suppose that's fair; but if I were in your shoes, I'd love it!"

"Of course you would Kiba; you're a pervert" Shino commented.

"What'd you say, Shino!?" Kiba asked in a vicious growl.

"I said that you're a pervert" Shino replied, unfazed by Kiba's quick temper.

"Seriously?" Naruto whispered, "This gag? Again?"

"Say something Naruto?" Kiba asked absently.

Naruto shook his head, "Nothing… hey, we're here you guys".

True to his word, the four of them stopped as they reached the entrance to the Hokage building.

"I've got a bad feeling" Naruto commented as he stared at the building.

"I feel the same" Kiba replied, feeling something was off.

With those happy thoughts, the four of them began to make their way to the Hokage's study.

…

"N-Naruto? Why do you wish to see Naruto?" Shikamaru asked the woman.

"I need his help" the blonde haired woman stated plainly.

Shikamaru turned to Kakashi, "Lord Hokage, given recent circumstances it is probably not the best idea to send Naruto on any missions".

Kakashi nods, "I understand your worries Shikamaru, but like Naruto's situation, this is also important".

"Naruto's situation?" the woman asked, confused, "Has something happened?"

Kakashi and Shikamaru sigh; they wondered how she would react to all of this, given her and Naruto's history.

"Five days ago, the Lord Hokage received a request from the council to enact the 'Clan Restoration Act' upon Naruto" Shikamaru responded.

Those strange eyes widened in shock, "Truly? And does that mean…" she turns to Kakashi, "… you approved it?"

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "I was told it was inevitable". Upon hearing those words, Shikamaru grimaced.

" _Don't you try to lie this on my feet!"_ Shikamaru screamed internally to Kakashi, and the Hokage must have sensed Shikamaru thoughts, because he gave Shikamaru one of his sarcastic smiles.

"I suppose you have a point, but still…" the woman let the sentence die there as she continued in thought, _"This does place a dent inside my plan"._

The room was quiet for a little while, before Shikamaru broke the silence, "Will you be sending Naruto alone?"

Kakashi looked up at Shikamaru and for a moment he was silent, before answering, "No; the request was originally for Naruto alone, however… I decided to assign a team to the mission on top of Naruto, and they should be here soon".

"I see, it's good to know Naruto will at least have back up" Shikamaru nodded his approval.

"You both haven't answered my question yet" the woman interrupted, turning the men's attention to her, "Where is Naruto?"

"After receiving the news of his situation" Kakashi began to reply, "Naruto requested a three day leave of absence from the village; that was three days ago, so he should be here sometime today".

Shikamaru cleared his throat, and the woman along with Kakashi turned to him.

"Actually Lord Hokage, that was the original reason I came back" Shikamaru began to say, "The ANBU have reported back; Naruto is already within the village".

This news brought a smile to the woman's lips.

"After two long years, Naruto… we'll see each other once again very soon" the woman said, almost dreamily to herself, but loud enough for Shikamaru and Kakashi to hear.

"I don't mean to be rude, but… is the situation really so dire it requires Naruto, because I'm beginning to suspect…" Shikamaru began to voice his concerns and doubts, but Kakashi interrupted.

"I have been informed of every detail Shikamaru, and I do believe Naruto is needed on this one" Kakashi forestalled Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed, defeated… until he came to a thought.

" _Why am I trying to stop this… so far Naruto's situation hasn't deterred her yet"_ Shikamaru thought, looking at the woman beside him, _"And she's not a terrible person; a little arrogant, sure, but she has a good heart. Most of that is probably thanks to Naruto as well"._

A knock at the door brought everyone's attention toward it.

"Come in" Kakashi called out.

Shikamaru watched the following scene unfold before his eyes in interest… ad a little amusement as well.

Four people walked through the door; Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

At first they weren't paying attention to the room, for they seemed in the middle of sharing an inside joke… until she spoke.

"It's good to see you again… Naruto" the woman greeted pleasantly.

Naruto looked forward when hearing his name, and upon seeing the face belonging to the voice, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Shion…" Naruto trailed off, unable to say anything else.

…

"Come in" a voice that could only be Kakashi's, called out.

"I still can't believe we have a pervert for a Hokage" Kiba joked before they stepped in, which made Naruto, Shino and Hinata laugh.

Expecting nothing different than usual, the four walked in, not paying attention to much of anything… until someone on the room spoke.

"It's good to see you again… Naruto".

Still smiling from his recent laughter, Naruto turned toward the voice… and froze.

He knew that blonde hair, that regal and entitled expression upon a face beautiful on any scale. He remembered those eyes, those pale eyes that reminded him of the night sky when stars bloomed across the lacquer field.

"Shion" Naruto whispered, a little in disbelief; it had been two years since he had last seen her.

Shion smiled, "I'm happy to see you're well, and that you still remember me".

At this, Naruto grinned broadly, "How could I forget?"

For a moment the two stared at each other, excluding all others within the room, who watched on feeling a little awkward in their silence.

Kakashi cleared his throat, braving the moment, "Um… are you two done staring at each other yet?"

The sound of Kakashi's voice brought the pair back to reality, and they both looked away from each other, embarrassed.

" _So this is Shion"_ Hinata thought to herself, _"I'll have to keep an eye on her; she can't have Naruto!"_

"So… what are you doing here, not that I'm not glad to see you and all" Naruto began.

Shion smiled and turned back to Naruto, no longer red with embarrassment, "Yes, about that… I need your help, and…" she turns to Kiba, Hinata and Shino, "I presume this is the back-up team".

"That would be correct, Lady Shion" Kakashi added in, whilst Kiba began to feel angry.

" _Back-Up Team?_ What do you mean? I'm the main player!" Kiba growled angrily at Shion, who jumped back in surprise over the sudden outburst.

The only reason Kiba didn't go further on a rant, was Shino, who placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder before saying, "Kiba… you're a loser".

"What'd you say, Shino!?" Kiba growled at his team mate.

"I said that you're a loser" Shino replied, unfazed by Kiba's quick temper.

Everyone in the room sweat dropped, and Kakashi thought to himself, _"This sounds suspiciously like a long dried up gag"._

"So, anyway" Naruto said, catching everyone's attention, "What's the mission?"

"Oh, well… as for that" Kakashi began, "The Lady Shion requires our help to protect the Lad of Demons".

"Protect the Land of Demons?" Shikamaru asked incredulously, "But… we're at peace! Who's the enemy?"

"The Three Phoenix" Shion replied, "Only three Shinobi… but they are too much for all of us to handle".

"Which means that you Naruto" Kakashi continued, "Along with the former Team 8, will head to the Land of Demons, and protect it from the Three Phoenix in any way you can" Kakashi frowned at them in all seriousness, "You leave in one hour".

 **A/N – So another chapter is down, and I've brought Shion into the story, who was very popular for a lot of you, and was already on my list before I wrote the Prologue; I just think her and Naruto have a great story, along with unfinished business. Please be sure to review and tell me what you think. And If you haven't already, and you're enjoying this story thus far, be sure to hit that favorite/follow button.**


	5. Author's Letter to You

Dear Readers,

Before you face palm in annoyance, this isn't a discontinuation. This is simply a notice regarding the previous chapter.

I've decided to rewrite it.

Something felt off with that chapter for me, so I'm going rewrite the scenes and maybe change one or two details blah blah. I ask that you read it when it comes up though, since I'll be doing a scene that wasn't there before to prepare for the second ARC, and the last scene will be longer and only second last, since I'll add a scene with just Naruto and Shion.

I hope it won't be long until I update, since these past few days I have done naught but think on possibilities for the story. A few days to a week I think.

Anyway thanks for your time,

\- I_The Archivist_I


End file.
